Recover (Staff)
Recover (リカバーの杖 Rikabā no Tsue) is the most potent healing Staff available in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this staff will completely replenish the HP of a selected ally unit, regardless of how high the user's Magic stat is. Such a powerful effect is offset by the limited number of uses this staff possesses, and it should thus be used sparingly. The Recover Staff is usually obtainable near the resolution of the games it appears in, where it is sold at exorbitant prices by vendors. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Recover |Staff |3 |13 | -- | -- | -- |1 |? |1,550 |Completely replenishes the HP of a selected ally unit. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Recover |White Magic |0 |100% | -- |1 | -- |HP Cost: -1; Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Strength). |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Recover |Staff |3 |12 | -- | -- | -- |1 |? |2,400 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 30 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Recover | Staff |B |50 | -- | -- |1 | -- |15,000 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 25 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Recover | Staff |C |10 | -- | -- | -- |1 |8 |? |2,200 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 20 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Recover | Staff |C |15 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |? |2,250 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 17 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Recover | Staff |C |15 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |3 |2,250 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 17 EXP to the user. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Recover | Staff |B |15 | -- | -- | -- |1 |6 |4 |2,250 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 17 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Recover | Staff |B |15 | -- | -- | -- |1 |6 |9 |2,250 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 17 EXP to the user. '''Equip effect:' User is granted the ability to restore 25 HP at the start of every new player phase. |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Recover | Staff |B |13 | -- | -- | -- |1 |0 |2 |1,690 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 30 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Recover | Staff |B |13 | -- | -- | -- |1 |2 |1,690 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit; Provides 30 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Recover | Staff |B |15 | -- | -- | -- |1 |? |1,950 |Replenishes all the HP of a selected ally unit. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Inventory |Gotoh |- |Vendors |Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Silk • Jenny |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 12) '''Book 2:' Willow (Ch. 16) |- |Inventories |'Book 2:' Maria |} ''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 4 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Enemy Dancer - Ch. 18 |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventories |Yodel • Guinivere |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 26x - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 28x - Chest |- |Vendors |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Selena (Creature Campaign) |- |Secret Shops |Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chests |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Final |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 3:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 2 |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Thief - Ch. 15 |- |Inventories |Gotoh |- |Vendors |Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Thief - Ch. 14 • Willow - Ch. 16 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 18 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 20 |- |Vendors |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 22 |- |Treasure |Para. 16 - Chest |- |Event |Para. 11 |- |Shops |Ch. 18 • Ch. 23 • Para. 10 • Para. 22 |- |SpotPass |Elincia • Nomah • Raquesis • Oliver |- |Others |Double Duel |} Trivia *In ''Thracia 776, the Recover Staff is not purchasable in both normal and Secret shops alike. This staff may only be obtained by stealing it from an enemy Dancer in Chapter 18, either by means of utilizing Tina's Thief Staff, a competent Thief unit, or capturing her. Gallery File:Recover Staff (TCG).jpg|The Recover Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:sety recover staff.png|Ced casting Recover on Faval in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Ewan using recover to Knoll In The FE 8.png|Ewan casting Recover on Knoll in The Sacred Stones.